What a Simple Project Can Do
by coolcrystal
Summary: When Draco and Hermione are assigned a project together, Hogwarts is turned upside down. Draco has a new target, Harry wants more than friendship, and Hermione goes through what we muggles would call an extreme makeover. Harry/Hermione/Draco
1. The Project

**Okay, yes I know, it's an extremely long title…but I'll call it WSPCD for short. This is a Harry/Hermione/Draco, NO SLASH sorry, but I don't know who (if she will at all) she will end up with in the end. P.S. I don't promise frequent updates, but please read anyway! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, don't sue me…yadayadayada…**

**What a Simple Project Can Do **

**Chapter 1: The Project **

Hermione was sitting in Transfigurations, Professor McGonagall at the front of the room giving a lecture to the students. Hermione was erect in her seat, eyes looking attentive, and wrote down every word that ever escaped McGonagall's lips. Harry was slumped in his seat, doodling on a scrap of parchment. Ron was asleep, drool escaping the left corner of his mouth. Meanwhile, in the back, Draco whispered something to Crabbe and Goyle, who erupted with boyish laughter.

Hermione shot them a dirty look.

McGonagall cleared her throat and continued, "So children, _most of you_ will be continuing with this newly assigned project."

"What'd 'a mean, most of us?"

"Well," McGonagall explained, "I've got an extra credit project for the two bright students that have already completed this project."

Ron, who had woken up, frowned after hearing he would have to do a project. Hermione, though, beamed. She knew she had completed this project last year, and was excited to earn extra credit.

Her face suddenly changed from happiness to confusion, and frowned as she asked, "Excuse me Professor, but I heard two. Who else is going to be doing the extra project?"

"I was getting to that. You heard correctly: two. You and Mr. Malfoy will be working on the project-" She tugged on her robes. "-together."

"_Malfoy?_" Ron said, ears turning red.

Before the Professor could respond, Draco snickered. "Yes, Weasel, me. Are you deaf?" Ron's face got even more contorted with anger but Draco continued, "Or are you just jealous that me and the mudblood will be working together alone? Hmm?" Now Ron's whole face was red, you couldn't tell where the face began and the hair ended.

Harry was now also fully attentive, and angry, "Shut up, Malfoy. And don't you dare call her that!"

Draco smirked, "Looks like the famous trio is also a love triangle…"

Harry blushed, but hid it by covering his face under the Transfigurations book, which he never read.

"Why can't the mudblood defend herself?"

It was true, Hermione just sat there, shocked. She wasn't angry that she had been paired up with Draco. She didn't hate him, despite popular belief. She may have actually considered him as something more than just a boy if he wasn't so mean. Because really, it's impossible not to notice that he's smoking hot. Any girl would've noticed that.

"Enough! All of you need to learn a little respect! This project will do just that! And you-" she said, looking back at forth at Hermione and Draco (even though Hermione hadn't said anything, ) "- will learn how to be nice to each other!"

"Whatever," Draco murmured, arms crossed over his chest, puffing his bangs out of his face.

Hermione just nodded sheepishly, still shocked.

McGonagall snapped her fingers, "Move!"

The students grabbed their books, shuffled across the room to their stations, and got all their materials ready. Some of them let their books fall lazily out of their hands, landing with a _foom_! And slumped into their seats to get to work. Ron was still fuming and mumbling under his breath while Harry just eyed Draco suspiciously. Hermione grabbed her books with a sigh, and stood up. Draco was standing beside McGonagall, who was beckoning her. Draco shifted his weight to his right hip, as if to say, _Hurry up!_

When she finally reached them McGonagall continued with her directions, "You two will be working on an extra credit project, stop it ! (For Draco had rolled his eyes) "There are no limitations on this project, you can present it any way you like, let your creative side flow!"

Draco rolled his eyes again, but Hermione asked, "What, exactly, is the project?"

"Oh, right, you will be doing a project on the history of Transfiguration. As I said, you may present it anyway you like. You both will be working at the front desk here." She gestured toward the front of the room.

"There's no table there," Draco said.

He was quite right, the only thing in sight was three large bookcases, books scattered all over the place. Parchment littered the floor, some written on. A large Gryffindor banner was draped over one of the bookcases. It was quite a mess.

McGonagall walked over right by one of the bookcases, "What are you saying? It's right here."

Sure enough, barely visible, a large desk was tucked away in the center of all the mess.

"I'm sure you'll find the books helpful. Get to work." Hermione set down her books amidst the mess. Draco did the same.

"I can't see." Ron's voice said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, she knew fully well Ron had the best seat, you could see everything in the room from it. Well, except for the desk she was currently sitting at.

"Is that so? Very well, you may sit in Ms. Granger's desk for now."

She heard Ron get up and move all his books. He sat down in her desk and noticed that it –surprise, surprise- had a clear view of her and Draco.

"Well, mudblood, I don't want to be here, but shouldn't we be starting on the project?" Draco flipped open his book.

"Right," Hermione said, pulling out a piece of parchment and began to take notes. She could still feel Ron's eyes boring into them.

For half and hour it was like that, her and Draco taking notes and Ron watching them intensely. She was sure Ron was just trying to be sure Draco didn't harm her but, it just felt like, the way he watched her, that he _owned _her. She didn't like that at all.

As she finished making a chart, she looked up at Draco. He was just flipping through his book, not giving a care in the world. While he flipped, he twirled a quill in his free hand.

She started to examine him: his pointy chin, his grey eyes and the way they moved as he read across the page. His muscles would flex lightly whenever the quill turned. The golden white hair on his head fell from behind his ear, creating a veil between them.

"What?" He asked, not looking up from the book.

She blushed, realizing she was staring. "You've got very large hands…" she whispered, barley audible.

"So," He asked, turning toward her smirking and raising an eyebrow, "wonder what sounds they can have you make?" He eyed her body suggestively.

"No! Pervert! I'm just saying that they could be giant's hands; they're so large!" Hermione shouted, becoming more scarlet. She knew she could've come up with a better comeback, but when Draco was around her whole body would stop thinking and have a total brain fart. Whenever he would look at her with those grey eyes she felt as if he could she her, the real her. Like everything in her life was just lain out before him. It didn't frighten her, she couldn't explain it.

"They simply can't be _that _large," Draco muttered, slightly offended that anyone had found a flaw in his body.

"It certainly looks that way," Hermione huffed underneath her breathe, examining her own hands.

Draco put down the quill he was holding in his right hand and reached over nonchalantly over to Hermione's right hand. He touched hers lightly, waiting for her to protest, when Ron gave a small growl. Draco ignored him and lifted Hermione's hand. He extended her fingers and laid their hands flat against each other. Hermione's hand barley reached to the middle of the first and second joint of Draco's fingers.

He laughed, "Your hands are so small!"

"They are not!" Hermione protested. She drew her hand away quick and soothed its soft surface as if she had been burnt.

Transfigurations class was let out, and Draco quickly grabbed his books and walked away from the sheltered area.

"Bye, Granger."

"Giant"

"You forgot to point out I'm a devilishly sexy, handsome, giant." Draco smirked.

Hermione stood, grabbed her books, said, "I'd be lying, because you aren't any of those things," and walked away.

As she walked down the walkway with her books trying to find Ron and Harry she heard Draco come up behind her and whisper, "We both know you secretly want me."

**There's the first very short chapter! I know it was probably horrible, but I got the idea while home alone and bored, so I just kind of wrote it. Please read and review! **

**Coolcrystal **


	2. Studying? A Guy's Date,A Girl's Homework

**Chapter 2! Finally! I told you I didn't promise frequent updates, but here I am again. And I hope you're happy that I am. **

**Disclaimer: Unless I've recently Polyjuiced JK, I am not her. Because I am not a witch and cannot Polyjuice her. Woe is me. **

**Chapter 2: Studying? A Guy's Date, A Girl's Homework **

She blushed and squeezed her books tighter. She could feel his breath on her ear, warm and full of arrogance. Draco walked in the opposite direction from her, and Hermione turned around so that she wouldn't even be able to see his golden-white hair move down the hall. The familiar squeals of girls still reached her ears, but the warmth of Draco's breath was still on her ear.

_Ugh_, she thought, and began to shake her head so the feeling would go away.

"Hermione?" Harry placed a hand on her shoulder, and she jumped at his touch. "Hermione, are you okay?"

She turned around. "Oh, Harry, it's you. Sorry, I was just startled."

"It's ok," Harry said, his green eyes filled with concern.

_I need to get out of here, _Hermione said to herself and began to walk away towards the courtyard. She figured some fresh air would do her some good.

"Um, the library's this way." He said, and she turned around raising an eyebrow. She knew where the library was. Why would he be telling her? "You said you would help me with my magical creatures essay."

Hermione mentally slapped herself; _Draco's getting to my nerves too much. Otherwise I wouldn't have forgotten to help Harry. _"Oh, right, Harry. Let's go then."

Harry smiled his innocent smile, green eyes shining brightly. "Thanks, 'Mione. You're the best!" They walked down the halls together, finally reaching the library.

The library was Hermione's favorite place for three reasons. First because of all the books. Rows upon rows of pages of information that Hermione just couldn't wait to suck up. Big books, small books, dusty book, old books, new books, the Hogwart's library was always growing. It had never let Hermione down before.

The second reason was because it was so calm and serene. The normal ruckus in the Great Hall could not be heard from the soundproof library walls. It was her place to sit and think. Whether it be Ron's stupidity or Voldemort's latest plan, Hermione had always found the library the best place to contemplate all of life's troubles.

Lastly, the room was full of windows. She would curl up with a book on the windowsill and look down at all the people in the courtyard. They always looked so cheerful, as if their lives couldn't get any better. They'd never have to deal with Voldemort or trying to help Harry nearly escape death. No, their lives were fairly easy. Hermione always wondered if she'd be like them if she had never befriended Harry or Ron. If instead she would just be a normal teenager. But what would be her life's purpose then? No matter how long she thought about the matter she always came to the realization her reason of living was to help defeat evil alongside her best friends.

So, like every time she visited the library she sat on the windowsill. Instead this time Harry sat across from her.

"Okay," she started, getting in work mode, "what creature were you assigned to write an essay on?"

He reached down into his bag and pulled out some papers. "It's written here somewhere…oh I was assigned the Chimaera."

"Interesting animal." She stood and walked around the bookshelves, pulling out a book here or there. When she returned she handed Harry four books. "There's not much information on the Chimaera, but I'm sure these books will help you."

Flipping through the books he looked up at Hermione with adoration. "These have everything!"

She smiled at him and began to read her book as he worked hard. The silence wasn't awkward for them, they'd been friends long enough to enjoy the time they spent together; whether it was spent in silence or not. The minutes turned into hours, and the sun began to set outside of the window.

Hermione was in a daze until, "Hermione?"

"Yeah?" She looked up from her book to look at Harry. His green eyes were hopeful, cheeks slightly rosy, his head down so that his hair covered the tips of his eyes a bit. For once Harry looked shy.

"Well, um, I…I just wanted to say," He fumbled with his quill. He wouldn't even look at her directly.

"There you guys are! I was starting to worry!" The two best friends looked up to see the other third of the Golden Trio, Ron Weasley. "I was looking all over; it's starting to get late."

Harry's expression was something of a mix of being relieved and irritated. "Yeah, Ron."

"You two go down, I'll clean up here, Harry. Don't worry, this way you guys can play Wizard's Chess or something." In truth, Hermione just wanted to finish her chapter in peace.

Harry and Ron looked worried. "Just don't stay up here too long."

She laughed. "Don't worry you guys; I'm fully capable of taking care of myself."

They nodded and left out the doors and up the stairs, chatting the entire way. That was something Hermione could never talk to them about. Quidditch. She shook her head to herself and proceeded to read her book.

"So which one are you into? Potty or Weasel?" Hermione jumped for the second time that day.

"Malfoy?"

"You didn't answer my question, Granger. Who is it, Potty or Weasel?" He was leaning against the wall, his tie undone, and a large green apple in his left hand while the other was behind his head. He was the spitting image of arrogance.

Hermione looked back down at her book. "No apples in the library, Malfoy."

"An apple here and there never hurt anyone, now did it, Granger?"

She just sighed, shook her head and continued to read. Or at least to try to read.

He examined the apple. He brought it because he thought he looked sexy when he was eating an apple. And because it would keep him from saying anything stupid. Plus, it just tasted good. He rolled his eyes and turned to face Hermione.

"Would you just answer my question? Potty or Weasel?" His grey eyes searched for her chocolate ones.

"I didn't know you cared so much, Malfoy. If you must know, neither. I don't know where you got such a crazy idea from."

"I thought you would have read enough books to know how this works. Girl has two best guy friends. Said friends fall in love with her. Girl is in tug-of-war for love." He bit his apple again.

She looked up at him, laughter in her eyes. "It sounds like you've read enough girly books to learn such information."

"I did no such thing."

Hermione laughed a true, pure laugh. "I'm going to pretend I believe that, but only for your sake. But my, Harry, and Ron's relationship isn't like that. They're like my brothers."

"Keep telling yourself that."

She didn't reply to him, instead just stared at her book. She wasn't really reading, just looking at the book blankly.

"What book are you reading now, Granger?"  
Eyes still glancing across the page, she replied, "How to keep boy ferrets away from unsuspecting Gryffindors."

He let out a huff. "If you didn't want to tell me you could've just said so."

"But that wouldn't have been interesting now would it?"

His eyes grew wide. He actually looked genuinely surprised, something a Malfoy never showed. "That's something I would've said."

"So?"

Draco looked out the window at the setting sun. "Why do you sit here? Whenever you come up here you sit here."

"I'm amazed you noticed. I don't want to tell you why. Ron and Harry are waiting for me, and it's getting late, so I'll be going now." Her books found their way into her bag, and she picked up the satchel huffily. She was walking toward the exit when someone pulled at her hand.

She was about to tell Draco off when she noticed his eyes. Cold as stone, it was as if she was hitting a wall, but there was a dull warmth to them. As if he was sad and happy at the same time. "Goodbye, Granger."

He took off in the other direction before Hermione uttered a soft, "Malfoy." Had he heard?

When he gave her a curt nod she understood that he had.

Unclenching a fist she didn't know she was holding, a small piece of parchment lay in her palm.

In green ink was written:

_We need more time to work on the project; Merlin knows we won't be able to finish it if we only work on it during class. Let me know. I'll be waiting for your note. _

_Draco Malfoy. (Although I'm sure you'd rather call me Malfoy.) _

Instinct was telling her to burn the note. Logic was telling her Malfoy was right. And because Hermione favored logic in any situation, she knew she would be replying to Malfoy through a note tonight. Only she didn't know she'd be writing to him again and again.

**That's it for chapter 2! Tell me how you liked it, and please R&R! Thanks!**

**~coolcrystal**


End file.
